


Party in Hueco Mundo

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Party in Hueco Mundo

"Oooohhh... ohhh yeah...." Mila Rose moaned as she sat on the bed with her legs spread wide. Between them was Rangiku Matsumoto. Busty shingiami was naked, save to her lingerie, her hands were tied behind her back with black rope. Yet another rope was attached to the collar on Rangiku's neck. She worked on Mila's pussy, licking it obediently. Her face was stained with arrancar's juices, since she already made her mistress cum two times.

"Looks like you're enjoying your girl, Mila Rose" said Apacci. "Just like I do" she added, kneeling on the bed and thrusting big dildo in the chocolate ass in front of her. Yoruichi lay there, naked, hands cuffed behind her back and strap of leather gagging her mouth. Drool dripped down her chin. Apacci held her by the hair. Fake cat ears were put on her head. Her face was a mix of terror and shock as the big thing was sliding back and forward, ramming her ass without mercy. 

"Mine was not that gifted, but damn, she is so funny" Sung Sun held Sui Feng on her lap. Ball gag was stuffed into captain's mouth. Black rope kept her hands behind her back. Her face was red with shame and anger, as Sung Sun spanked her ass, enjoying every moment of muffled cries of the captured shinigami. After every slap a rings were heard, attached to Sui Feng's small breasts with golden chains. Her ass was already red just like her face. A puddle of drool formed on the floor. 

Isane, Rukia and Nanao lay there on the bed next to the wall. Stripped naked, gagged and tied, they could only moan as three big vibrators fucked their pussies. They knew they were just waiting for their turn...


End file.
